Metamorphosis
by Ai.Char
Summary: Eight very different girls are about to find our they have one thing in common, they have been chosen to save the world. Some may be reluctant, some excited, some may just wanna know what kind of fame it will get them, but the mastermind, mew, will help


"Lily!... LILY!" Roxanne whispered as loud as she could, but Lily just wouldn't stir. Roxanne looked quickly behind to see if her mom was in sight and then quickly tiptoed down the steps.

She stuck out a hand to shake Lily awake, but pulled it back almost immediately.

"Oh my gosh, Lily! your burning up." Roxanne would normally have felt silly talking to a sleeping body, but she a little more concerned about what to do. Lily had to go to the doctor's office maybe the hospital. She had no idea, having had no experience with illness, her mom would know what to do. She walked back upstairs quietly.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"If i were to have a ... child and uhhh she was burning up, so hot I couldn't even touch her, would I take her to the doctor's office, or is that serious enough for the hospital?"

"Ummm honey... is there something you need to tell me?"

"What? no! This is for my Life Management class at school."

"oh umm well I think I'd have to see the child, is this an infant, a toddler...?"

"My age, mom, 13"

"Well, I'd still have to see, but it sounds like hospital to me, but you know what a worrier I am!"

"Yeah thanks mom"

Roxanne ran around the wall, stomped on the bottom stair and screamed back "Lemme go right that down" so it would seem like she was going to her room, then turned around and snuck down to the basement again.

"Now what do I do! She needs to go to the hospital, but how do I get her there???"

Roxanne was close to just telling her mom everything, about how Lily had run away from home, and had been living secretly in their basement for two years now. Roxanne chuckled about how clueless her mom could be, then felt horrible for loosing concentration. She would tell but she remembered Lily telling her when she moved in, "No matter what, I don't care if I'm turning green with purple polka-dots, don't let your mom know, I can deal with it."

Roxanne cursed her luck, and asked no one in particular why Lily couldn't at least have gotten sick on a weekend. She ran upstairs and asked her mom to start the car and told her she'd be out in a bit.

"What were you doing down in the basement?"

"HM?" Roxanne froze she had just stormed up from there completely obvious. "Oh uhhh I thought I heard something, but it's fine- Mom! I'm gonna be late, please go start the car I'll be out in a sec."

After her mom left she called the hospital and asked them to come over and pick up the girl in the basement, and that there'd be a key under the mat. She hung up and prayed it would run smoothly, though she doubted it could. She ran out to the car with her stuff and told her mom to hurry.

On her way to school they passed the ambulance, she got worried that her mom might wonder, but why would she? She let out a subtle sigh, so far so good.

School passed in a worried blur. She was horrified at what her mom might have found when she got home, so she had taken her time getting out of the car to give Lily some extra time, completely forgetting her mom worked 'til five. At 3:30 she got in the bus and when she arrived home everything seemed normal. She checked the basement, no Lily. She let out a sigh of relief.

She sat down, and was rather pleased with her quick thinking. Then, the news on the mini TV in their kitchen caught her attention:

"So, Adella, is it true? The hospital got a unanimous call telling them an exact address. That a key was under the mat and they should go get the girl in the basement?"

"It is completely true Michael. And our official news scouts also informed us that it was supposedly a young girl's voice. They're thinking 12 or 13."

"Well, what happened?"

"They sent an ambulance and the key was under the mat like they said, but when they went into the basement, there was no one in there. The bed was extremely warm, and had an indentation as if someone with a high fever had been in it recently, but the entire house was empty."

Roxanne held onto the counter for support.

"Any clues as to whether this was a hoax, or not?"

"Well, we are pretty skeptical at the moment, but i can't see why a 13 year old girl would pull this on the hospital, or how the bed could have been freshly used. But where could the person have gone?"

"That's all we know, check back in at 5 for full interview with the receptionist who received the call, and the doctors from the ambulance. Only on-"

Roxanne turned off the TV, and thanked the heavens they hadn't shown the house. But they were bound to look into this, she'd have to break Lily's trust and tell her mom. She started dialing the number.

"wh- where am I? how did I-...!"

Lily looked around her. She was surrounded by trees. She recognized it as the forest surrounding the path below Hearthome, she'd come out here often in her spare time. But she didn't remember coming this time. It was a Tuesday she was pretty sure, why hadn't Roxanne woken her up and sent her to school? Had she sleepwalked all the way out here?

She began wandering, paying no attention to which direction she was going, and trying to figure out what she was doing here. She couldn't head home, she had no sense of direction. She must have been going the right way though, because she could see light and suddenly a huge mansion. The pokemon mansion.

She walked inside without much caring why she was away from home anymore. She was just curious about this place. Usually, when people came in here, there were maids everywhere, but it was deserted. She got a sudden, scandalous idea. She turned right and walked all the way to the end of the hall. No maid! She opened the door and gasped. Then everything went black.

A/N: well, what do you guys think? Roxanne isn't really a main character, I just had to use her sense Lily was blacked out... but Roxy may come back later *coughcough* anyway.... please comment me with some constructive criticism! And yes, this is a re-write of my other story, which will be deleted, cuz I like this version better xD


End file.
